The invention relates to a method of automatic conveyance of textile material in recipients, e.g., cans.
The automatic conveyance of textile material between the various machines of a spinning plant is becoming an increasingly important factor for increasing productivity and quality.
For instance, DE-OS 3 532 172 discloses a system wherein the control of a conveying carriage, the card control means, and the drawframe control means are linked to a central control unit. Also associated with this system and linked to the central control unit is a buffer control adapted to receive full and empty cans.
It therefore becomes possible for the sliver-receiving machine which is disposed after a sliver-delivering machine to be supplied automatically with sliver-filled cans. A can is conveyed to the following machine by means of a conveying carriage running on a stationary guide track.
When in the known system sliver breakages occur, for example, on the drawframe, or when the can becomes unserviceable because of damage, manual intervention is necessary. Manual intervention is also necessary for carriage battery exchange and for clearing sliver residues left in the cans.
Such a system cannot therefore be left to run automatically and without manual intervention over a period of several hours, and instead comprises a semi-automatic system in which various operations must be performed manually.